


Blond and Brown

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blond and Brown

Lips parted.  
Legs crossed.  
Hands clasped.  
Eyes watching.

Blond hair spills,  
over shoulders.  
Hiding an eye.

Tilting of his head,  
voice whispering.  
Silver ring on his finger  
turning.

A laugh,  
would music be.  
Eyes close listening.

Robes finest make,  
Bitterness is the note his  
words take.

Lies,  
truths,  
in one breath he knows  
it all.

Proud eyes,  
grow sad.  
His lips part.  
He speaks of his heart.

A boy with a scar listens.  
Perhaps under-  
standing.

Dark hair,  
messy.  
Green eyes,  
bright.

Gentle voice,  
only answering.  
Fingers tapping,  
a little scared.  
Bravely looking,  
eye to eye.  
Reaching.  
Hand to hand.

His lips part  
to speak.  
No sound.

One blond.  
One brown.

One kiss.  
Pressing,  
tongues licking.

A new start.  
A shaky beginning.  
Ending the hate of childhood,  
to  
love in adulthood.

Two boys.  
Now.  
Men.

-Fin.-


End file.
